Primal
Primal (also known as Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal) is an American animated limited television series on Adult Swim by Dexter's Laboratory and Samurai Jack creator Genndy Tartakovsky. The series had a five-night premiere starting October 7, 2019 and will consist of ten half-hour episodes. Premise Primal features a caveman at the dawn of evolution. A dinosaur on the brink of extinction. Bonded by tragedy, this unlikely friendship becomes the only hope of survival in a violent, primordial world. Cast *Aaron LaPlante as Spear , Ape-man #3, Big Gorilla *Tom Kenny as Ape-man #1, Ape-man #2 *Jon Olsen as Ape Shaman, Krog Prehistoric creatures Episodes Gallery Teaser Primal teaser 1.jpg Primal teaser 2.jpg Primal teaser 3.jpg Primal teaser 4.jpg Primal cave.jpg Primal Pteranodon.jpg Primal teaser 5.jpg Primal teaser 6.jpg Primal teaser 7.jpg Primal mammoth.jpg Primal Tyrannosaurs.jpg Primal wolves.jpg Primal teaser 8.jpg Primal snake.jpg Primal velociraptors.jpg Primal teaser final.jpg San Diego Comic-Con Trailer Primal SDCC 1.jpg Primal SDCC 2.jpg Primal SDCC 3.jpg Primal SDCC 4.jpg Primal SDCC 5.jpg Primal SDCC 6.jpg Primal SDCC 7.jpg Primal SDCC 9.jpg Primal SDCC 10.jpg Primal SDCC 11.jpg Primal SDCC 12.jpg Primal SDCC 13.jpg Primal SDCC 14.jpg Primal SDCC 15.jpg Primal SDCC 16.jpg Primal SDCC 17.jpg Primal SDCC 18.jpg Primal SDCC 19.jpg Primal SDCC 20.jpg Primal SDCC 21.jpg Primal SDCC 22.jpg Primal SDCC 23.jpg Primal SDCC 24.jpg Primal SDCC 25.jpg Primal SDCC 26.jpg Primal SDCC 27.jpg Primal SDCC 28.jpg Trailer Primal trailer - 1.jpg Primal trailer - 2.jpg Primal trailer - 3.jpg Primal trailer - 4.jpg Primal trailer - 5.jpg Primal trailer - 6.jpg Primal trailer - 7.jpg Primal trailer - 8.jpg Primal trailer - 9.jpg Primal trailer - 10.jpg Primal trailer - 11.jpg Primal trailer - 12.jpg Primal trailer - 13.jpg Primal trailer - 14.jpg Primal trailer - 15.jpg Primal trailer - 16.jpg Primal trailer - 17.jpg Primal trailer - 18.jpg Primal trailer - 19.jpg Primal trailer - 20.jpg Primal trailer - 21.jpg Primal trailer - 22.jpg Primal trailer - 23.jpg Primal trailer - 24.jpg Primal trailer - 25.jpg Primal trailer - 26.jpg Primal trailer - 27.jpg Primal trailer - 28.jpg Primal trailer - 29.jpg Videos Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal Trailer Coming This Fall adult swim Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal SDCC Exclusive Clip adult swim Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal October 7 adult swim Lunch Genndy Tartakovky's Primal adult swim Trivia *This series is the second television series created by Tartakovsky to air on Adult Swim, the first was Samurai Jack. However, Samurai Jack initially aired exclusively on Cartoon Network for four seasons. *The series has no dialogue, focusing only on visual storytelling. The only exception is a vocal accompaniment of grunts, screams, and roars. *The series is animated by French studio Studio La Cachette. *One of the goals of Primal was to give it a strong horror theme. To accomplish this, the crew drew influence from multiple sources, including Conan The Barbarian, Osamu Tezuka, Frank Frazetta, Moebius, Ralph Bakshi, and ''Heavy Metal'' Magazine. **In an homage to Conan creator Robert E. Howard, the characters of Spear and Fang allude to the title of Howard's first short story, Spear and fang. *Tartakovsky has had the idea for the series for eight years, when he was working on storyboards for fun. References External links *Official website *Primal on Adult Swim Wiki *Primal on IMDb Category:Media